


A Small Accident

by Gothdresser



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, M/M, Pantypooping, Scat, Soiling, femboy, gay butt stuff, messing, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: When Chevalier d'Eon accidentally bumps into his fellow trap and knocks down his ice cream, Astolfo wants his reparations for the spilled cream~More Fate coming soon as I have to do something for Illya's birthday, whether Fate/Stay Night as I have a big story in progress or possibly Fate/Grand Order stuff with Sitonai and the other Einzbern or pseudo-servants.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Chevalier d'Eon | Saber
Kudos: 21





	A Small Accident

Swiftly heading down the chrome halls of Chaldea, Chevalier held a hand on his stomach as a pair of needs were bugging him. His new dress made getting around a fair bit harder, not to mention the short heels that Master made him wear with it, but his goal was to get to the bathroom and get there fast. d’Eon would already have enough problems with getting the dress all lifted up and his panties down, but just making it to the bathroom would be more trouble. There was the consideration of using some plant in the hallway, but even barely the thought of it made him cringe over the indignity of doing so. Swiftly turning around a corner though as he neared the bathroom did end up with him bumping into someone, his first reaction being, “P-please forgive me…!”

“Aww man, and those were my favorite flavors too…” Opening his eyes after the collision, d’Eon’s eyes were filled with a familiar pink, a particular rider-class servant pouting a little. A phone, schoolbag, and an ice cream cone with spilled on the floor, as well as some papers had fallen out as the green and white scoops of ice cream began to melt on the floor. Squatting down, Astolfo began to gather his papers back into his bag before moving up again. However, he only unbent his knees while still leaning over, his short skirt pulling up far enough to show off the white panties framing his big butt. “Are you going to help me or do you have your eyes on something else?~” With the slow wiggling of his butt as Astolfo watched d’Eon’s eyes follow it, it was hard to tell if the panty-shot could be considered an accident.

Stretched around his big boy bubble butt, the panties only added to the tease of what was under them as d’Eon found himself hypnotized by it. Even as Astolfo started to tease about his staring, it took Chevalier a few moments before his gaze broke and he registered his friend’s taunts with his face turning red. “E-eh?! N-no, I was not looking, not whatsoever…!” And yet despite his claims, he felt his knees knock together as something was growing and twitching in his panties. To make matters worse, there was still his need for the potty that only made him harder. “I sw-swear, it was just, uh… the distraction of seeing all your things scattered on the floor. I feel bad for making you drop them, please tell me what I may do to help.”

Hearing those words made Astolfo’s smile more sinister as the French knight shifted in place, his body language easier to read than a children’s book. “Awww, you weren’t?... Such a meanie to knock off my stuff down and only offer to help after I’ve cleaned most of it up. Although… you’ll surely help replace my ice cream, right?” With his rear still on display, Astolfo let his braid his the ground as he looked up at d’Eon with his head almost upside-down. “Now, now, I wonder what kind of cream you could give me to make up for it. Any ideas?~” To accentuate his point, Astolfo moved his hand down his back and over his ass, snapping each side of the rear leg openings.

And as much as the blond knight tried to deny it, his legs knocking together and pulling down the front of his dress were a much too obvious sign of his distress. It was plain as day to him what the rider-class servant wanted, even if Chevalier knew his sword wasn’t too impressive despite his class. Still, in the middle of the hall right near the bathroom, how… indecent, and yet that only made the knight’s petite erection throb harder. His panties certainly wanted it with how he could feel the damp stickiness, and his stomach problems weren’t even a concern currently while Astolfo slowly moving back towards him was. “A-Astolfo, please, keep your distance, I’ll…” Dear Lord, just the sight of the trap’s large rear gave more than enough sinful thoughts, the fear of not even being able to get it in before he bursts began to creep into his head, although Astolfo was on the same wavelength as well.

“Hmm? You’ll what? Have a little accident in your panties?~” By now, there was no distance between Astolfo’s big boy butt and d’Eon’s crotch, the blond-haired knight fidgeting in place as if he were about to piss himself instead of prematurely ejaculate in his panties. Astolfo’s rear was just that skilled, but that certainly wasn’t the result that the crossdresser wanted. “Better hurry up and get it in quickly, or who knows what you’ll be cleaning up instead. Maybe your spilled cream or my spilled ice cream, just as long as you lick up every drop, even off the floor~” Lifting his hands up his skirt a little, Astolfo continued to help motivate his fellow knight by lowering his panties down to his upper thighs, his asshole puckering a little as if calling for something to be put in there.

As if the panties weren’t enough already of a motivator, Astolfo’s threa-... um, ‘incentive’ of him not licking the ice cream off the ground and possibly more did help d’Eon to finally lift up his dress enough to take out his dick. Petite was certainly an apt description of it, barely looking much bigger at all when erect, even though blood was flowing through it from all the teasing and the tip glistened from all the excitement. “P-please excuse me, I can’t help myself, Astolfo.” Closing his eyes and scrunching his face, Chevalier positioned his cock to slowly slide into the trap’s large ass, gritting his teeth so as to not cum from just barely penetrating it. d’Eon couldn’t stop from softly moaning as he felt Astolfo’s ass accept his cock, sliding back and forth to a rhythm as his tip was already feeling hot. Putting his hands on Astolfo’s hips helped cement the motion, a small slap coming off as d’Eon slowly pierced farther and farther, a pressure stirring in his balls as a sign of the inevitable to come.

Although d’Eon was putting in the work of his own, Astolfo groaned out of pleasure as he looked over his shoulder, the bright blush on the blond’s face contrasting the blue of his outfit. “Feeling good, huh? There’s more where that came from~” The pink-haired boy back Chevalier against a chrome wall, happily whimpering as he took him all the way to the hilt, but that was only a bonus as Astolfo had other plans. Spread his legs for balance, he reached his arms back to get under d’Eon’s dress and to the fellow boy butt, squishing and groping it as he could feel a string of precum drip from his panties and hit against his thighs as the blond still managed to keep up the rhythm. Astolfo now had his grip on the other’s big butt, spreading the cheeks even if he was the only one with something going in his butt. “Ahh, keep going, push as hard as you can and empty out into me. Push!”

Straining with all his strength down there, d’Eon could not hold on any longer as that warming feeling erupted from his crotch. A feeling of lightness overtook him as he unloaded in Astolfo’s ass with his seed, muscles straining to push everything out that he could, even after he thought he was already done. The knight almost thought he could feel a little bulge from Astolfo’s stomach already by how he gripped the trap’s hips, and that was when he wasn’t even fully done either. All that pushing as he reached his climax helped to empty out more than his balls though, overexerting himself by filling up his fellow femboy’s bubble butt that d’Eon’s rear grew larger as well. The realization only came as he felt his own ass quiver under the pressure, but it was that of something coming out rather than in, Astolfo’s hands dropping from Chevalier’s buttcheeks before his tush turned to mush. All that effort from before of trying to get to the bathroom became a waste as exactly that bloated his panties and turned them brown, the sounds of crackling and squishing of shitting his underwear overpowering the filling of the femboy fanny.

Although something was pouring into him instead of out, Astolfo wasn’t safe from getting his ass blown and his knees buckled from under him, towering over a sticky puddle of his own that dripped from his panties. Down onto his hands and knees he went as he struggled to keep his face off of the ground from the fatigue of a good, rare assfucking. “Hehe, I didn’t know you were pent up like that as well. With how much you cum, maybe I need to get you some diapers if you’re going to unload in more ways than one like that~” The same could be said for what Astolfo wanted as well since he pulled up his panties right away after letting Chevalier pull out of him, a certain looseness threatening quite the accident if he wasn’t careful. He used the wall for support as he got off of the floor and took a few shaky steps down the hall. Even if d’Eon hadn’t made it, Astolfo still could or he’d be able to minimize the mess at least, especially since a hand on his rear felt the creampie he had been left with. It was a good reminder of the precarious situation he found himself in. “I-if you’ll excuse me though, I need to clean up a bit, certainly not to avoid an u-uh oh like your yours, hah…” Karma would come back to strike Astolfo though as the threat of something slipping out much sooner than expected hurried him pace, causing the wrong step to be taken due to something crunching under his foot.

Once again, Astolfo found himself on his hands and knees, his butt up in the air while his dazed head lifted off the ground to see what he had fallen because of. None other than his ice cream cone from before had been his downfall, most notably because his ass had finally given out from the surprise. Playing with himself and preying on other feminine servants in Chaldea had loosened him up before, but getting fucked in the ass by another trap had given him a pretty good orgasm already and it was surprising that he had any bowel control left in the first place after such an experience. Such control was no more though as Astolfo ruined his own panties worse than d’Eon had ruined his ass, all that cum splattering out to drip from his rear before being immediately followed by a large load of shit that burst out of him.

Chevalier’s own panties had sagged a bit below his buttcheeks and he found the front of his panties hardening again as he witnessed Astolfo’s even more violent accident. Not only had some of what d’Eon had planted in his ass come out, but even if Astolfo’s skirt didn’t cover his panties too well before, they definitely wouldn’t cover the load that drooped almost to his knees. And to add insult to injury, Chevalier covered his mouth in surprise as he watched the femboy spurt once more from the bulge in the front of his panties, the mess being big enough to give the trap another orgasm. “O-oh dear, maybe we should both see Master or Da Vinci for some diapers… After we clean up a little though, I’m not sure they’d appreciate us stinking up Chaldea with our dirty knickers, or maybe...” They both knew some of the younger servants wore them occasionally, as well as certain older servants too depending on what their master wanted. “Come on, let me help you up.”

Assisted by the chivalrous knight, Astolfo got to his feet and pulled up the back of his panties, the loaded underwear threatening to slip off his butt despite how they squeezed his rear when clean. He didn’t even know that he had so much in him, although even if he did, not missing out on such a fun opportunity was worth the shitty panties. It wasn’t like this was the first time he got a little too loose, and he would be sure that d’Eon would share in that fun. Maybe some more crinkly fun as well. “Hehe, what do you think they’d do if we showed up in our poopy panties like this?”

“I would think that Master would want us in diapers right away.”

“Exactly~”


End file.
